


Serenade

by mooonynight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight
Summary: The last song of the night was going to be ‘Like to be you’ of course it wasn’t an accidental choice. Since Sirius had sang it with his eyes locked with Remus’ watching he get nervous and fidget with his coat sleeves, the fairy lights that decorated the bar throwing a lovely light in his face making his blushing cheeks almost imperceptible. As soon as he finished Sirius brushed his hair away from his forehead before saying :‘So this song is for someone very special to me’ the crowd cheered and he smiled shyly ‘Moony, love this one is for you’





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again ! So I would like to thank everyone who left kudos on “It´s You” you really made my day <3 and I wrote this one because I could not get this plot out of my mind. The songs Sirius sings to Remus are ‘Like to be you’ Shwan Mendes e Julia Michaels ( I hope one day I can write a song fic with this one) and Genius by LSD. I hope you like it (And yes, more fluffy because fluffy is never enough)

Sirius smiled. His eyes meeting Remus’ as soon as he spotted him in the small audience of his show. He couldn’t help all the jumping his heart was doing by seeing that the other decided to come to his show instead of staying home reading or planning his classes. Remus was gorgeous tonight with that green jumper and grey coat that brought out his amber eyes even more. Tonight his show was going to be on their favorite pub The Three Broomsticks and he was nervous, so bloody nervous. His hands were cold and sweating. Today he was going to declare all his love for Remus by covering a song that fitted their love story perfectly. Their love story was a huge cliché, really. They were friends. Best friends and at some point, their feelings for each other were getting unfriendly and deeper and then the next thing Sirius knew was that he was madly in love for the skinny teacher with wonderful golden coloured eyes and he knew Remus loved him back too. He didn’t know why was taking so long for the other to accept his feelings for him, it was so obvious they belonged together and yet Remus was being an idiot. Sirius ran his long fingers through his hair and drank a little of his beer remembering the night he confessed to Remus. The shock on his face.

‘Hà, not funny Sirius. Not funny at all’ the blonde said straightening his back against the sofa, holding his glass a little tighter. ‘This isn’t a joke, Moony’ he assured the other ‘Is how I feel. I have feelings for you since...’ he tried to remember the exact time these feelings started ‘....Since we were kids’

‘But....’ Remus opened his mouth as trying to say something ‘.....I have feelings for you too’ at the exact moment the brunette did the thing he was dying for to do. He kissed Remus, smiling wide tangling his long fingers on the soft blonde hair. It had been the most wonderful night of his life till the next morning when Remus came with his ‘I don’t do relationships but, we can be friends with benefits’ speech. So he accepted. Not that he regretted it, of course, he didn’t but oh hell...He dried his hands on his black jeans, feeling the circular shape of a ring on his back pocket. Sirius bit his lip and sighed heavily.

He wanted Remus so badly that aches. Why was so hard to Remus see that? Plain as daylight. The concert was about to start when, Remus came to hug him and wish good lucky.

‘I don’t won a good lucky kiss ?’ He asked pouting a little. Remus rolled his eyes and kissed him gently on the lips.

‘Good lucky Padfoot’ James whistled behind them while he fixed his bass and then laughed. The concert finally started and was lovely to see everyone singing the songs they were covering in a rock style. They sang from Celine Dion to Shawn Mendes. The last song of the night was going to be ‘Like to be you’ of course it wasn’t an accidental choice. Since Sirius had sang it with his eyes locked with Remus’ watching he get nervous and fidget with his coat sleeves, the fairy lights that decorated the bar throwing a lovely light in his face making his blushing cheeks almost imperceptible. As soon as he finished Sirius brushed his hair away from his forehead before saying :

‘So this song is for someone very special to me’ the crowd cheered and he smiled shyly ‘Moony, love this one is for you’ He watched as Moony got pale and then made negative motion with his head with a smile on his face.

_Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I'm bat shit crazy, having you on my mind Do you think I'm helpless? My algebra gon' equal you every time Do you think I'm calling? Do you think I'm calling out your name every night Boy, I have fallen for you What, what you say? Oh my god, baby baby don't you see-e-e I got everythin' you ne-e-ed O-only a genius could love a man like him Oh my god, baby baby don't you see-e-e I got everythin' you ne-e-ed O-o-only a genius could love a man like him_

Sirius was singing it with all his heart watching Remus sing along with him with a dreamily smile on his lips their eyes still locked, on what James called intense eye fucking. Sirius interrupted the song for a few minutes and called Remus to the stage :

‘Remus love, please come here…’ Extending his hand so the other could take it making the crowd cheer and let out catcalls. They were staring at each other intensely, Sirius holding his hand interlocking their fingers and kept singing.

_Oh! You'll be my Einstein, my Newton, my Galileo, and my Hawking Boy, put that pep in my step Put your arm on my neck while I'm walking please understand, I have fallen for you, you I'm a ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius A ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-ge-genius He's a genius 'Cause I love a man like you Oh my god Dot the I's and cross the T's I got everything you ne-e-ed Oh my god You're the lock and I'm the key-e-e I got everything you ne-e-ed_

When he finished the song, the people on the pub were clapping enthusiastically and he lowered the microphone, without waiting a word from the blonde he knelt in front of Remus, getting the ring from his back pocket with a hopeful look in his eyes.

‘Moony love, I sincerely hope after all that you get how much I love you and how much you mean to me and this is silly and not like on your romances but, I wanted to know if you give me the honour of be my boyfriend, fiancée, husband…’ he stumbled on his words, his knee starting to hurt for being pressed on the wooden floor, sweat trickling down his temples and his heart thumping on his ears.

A silence full of expectation filled the room, after all everyone in the room knew both of them.

After what seemed like an eternity Remus moved his lips in a shaken ‘Yes, you oaf !’ it was barely a whisper Sirius wasn’t sure if he heard right.

‘Remus can you repeat please ?’ Marlene shouted making everyone smile.

‘I said : Yes you oaf ! I accept be your boyfriend, husband, fiancée…’Remus said a little louder more cheering and applause. Sirius gently slids the ring on Remus finger. He finally got up, hugged his boyfriend and kissed him lovingly till they heard Marlene scream “Get a room you two..”

One hour later they were in Sirius’ flat living room kissing each other gently. ‘We should follow Marlene´s advice, love’ The brunette said caressing his boyfriend´s sides nuzzling his neck. Remus raised his eyebrows ‘Which is …?’

‘Getting a room’ Remus giggled and lead his boyfriend to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)


End file.
